This Is Our Song
by JustShipEverything
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about our darling Stuart boys, Julian and Logan! Range from fluff, to angst, to really random craziness.
1. Eyes

This story is set in Daltonverse (if you haven't already read Dalton, go read it, it's amazing!) and is Julian/Logan. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and:

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DALTON, GLEE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS/THINGS/ETC I HAVE USED IN THIS STORY. There. Was that loud enough?**

* * *

><p><em>"When I look into your eyes<em>

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold"_

_~ Jason Mraz, I Won't Give Up_

Even after 10 years, Logan's eyes still shone just as

brightly as they did the day the Stuart Trio met in freshman year.

Okay, okay, rewind. Let's set the scene first.

Derek, Julian and Logan - the unstoppable, crazy, and dynamic Stuart Trio - were ready to rule the world. Literally.

Derek took over all of the top sporting positions and was revered as the best sportsman to ever board on Stuart House. Logan became the teachers pet (of all the teachers who had any sense) and was the Stuart House Prefect (like I said, teachers pet). And Julian went wider than just Dalton Academy, he captured the hearts of people worldwide as Grant in Something Damaged, the hit new TV show.

After Hell Night, (remember? Adam the Creep stalked Julian and ended up forcing Julian to admit his crush on Logan, setting a building on fire, landing over 15 people in hospital and killing a teacher. Good times, good times.) Logan and Julian had been playing a game of cat and mouse. Logan realised he had feelings for Julian and was relentlessly pursuing him, whilst Julian was worried about ruining their friendship and was taking whatever acting jobs he could find to get away from Logan.

It was exhausting for Derek to even _look_ at his two best friends and their constant game.

With Julian texting him every night from LA about Logan and how he was so screwed, and Logan nagging him every day about Julian and his whereabouts, he never got a single moment of peace.

He had just about had enough of it, when Logan showed up again, begging for a hint at Julian's hiding spot, and he snapped.

"Jules is in is apartment in LA, NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Gees, Mr I'm-Such-A-Ladies-Man is in a great mood isn't he?"

"Fuck off Wright. You and Jules have been whining to me for the past month and I've had enough. Just go look for him in LA or something. I really don't give a damn as long as you stop bugging me."

Derek finished his little impromptu speech and looked up to see the crazed look in Logan's eyes.

"Uh, Lo, you know I wasn't serious right? Jules is still filming for his new movie..."

"Bye Dere, I'm gonna find Jules in LA! He's gonna be so happy when I find him. I'll text you!"

Derek banged his head against his desk in frustration as Logan flew out the door. He should have known that Logan would do something crazy like that.

Oh, and _crap_. Jules was gonna _kill_ him for telling Logan. He'd better start composing his goodbye letters to his family and several girlfriends right now.

Let's start with Casey.

_Dear Casey, I am sorry to say that Jules has finally gotten me..._

* * *

><p>Logan was almost bouncing in excitement as he flew to LA. Jules would just love him after this.<p>

* * *

><p>Julian wrapped up another day on set.<p>

Today he had had to:

a) Eat a spaghetti taco

b) Marry the 'love of his life'

c) Save said person from kidnap

d) Not wear sunglasses and

e) Jump into water when it was 2 fuckin degrees outside.

And that was all just on camera! The things he would do for his manager. Somedays he hated his life.

When he got back to his apartment, his day took a turn worse. Or the better? Who knows.

All he knew was that John Logan Wright III was standing _in his apartment_, smiling like a massive sap.

* * *

><p>His eyes were shining, but not in a maniac way, in a sort of (dare he say it?) <em>loving <em>or_ caring_ way. He looked like he wanted to wrap Julian up into his arms and never let go.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Stop it! What are you doing Logan?"

"I'm showing you how much I love you. And I'm asking you to be my boyfriend."

Julian stepped back in a state of shock.

"Wh-wh-what did you just say?"

Logan didn't look phased at all. He just smiled serenely.

"I am asking you, Julian Larson-Armstrong, to be my boyfriend. To let me be there to hold you and to never let you run away from me ever again. Because you are the most important part of me. Because I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you."

He was met with an armful of brunette and a huge, "Yes! Yes, you deranged, neurotic idiot! Of course I will!"

And slightly softer this time, "Was there even a chance that I would say no? How could I when your eyes were piercing into my soul and pulling my heart out of my chest?"

* * *

><p>10 years later, Logan proposes.<p>

Julian doesn't say yes.

...

...

...

He says heck yes.

How could he say no with those eyes staring up at him?


	2. Hurt

This chap is more angsty than the last one, and the paragraphs are all over the place, I know. But it's on purpose because Julian is confused and his head is all over the place, so that's how I wrote it. Sorry if it confuses anyone, please PM me if you have any questions.

**Disclaimer: I would absolutely love to own these boys, but I don't, so I will never be happy again. So I'll just go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days. *silently cries as she runs away***

* * *

><p><em>This is the last time,<em>

_I give up this heart of mine,_

_I'm telling you that I'm a broken man who finally realised._

_You're standing in moonlight,_

_But you're black on the inside,_

_Who do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye._

_~ McFly, Bubblewrap_

He couldn't handle it anymore. This whole falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend-and-trying-not-to-die-inside-whenever-he-looks-at-you thing was a whole lot more shitty than he had expected. Especially when your best friend is the biggest, most ignorant squid in the entire universe.

Julian hadn't expected it to be this to be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be this hard. Logan was completely oblivious and every time he yelled or pushed Julian away, it broke Julian's heart even more. Julian wasn't even sure if there was any more of his heart left to break. Logan had smashed every single inch, and there was nobody there by Julian's side to pick up all of the pieces.

He wished that Logan hadn't unknowingly gotten under his masks and found his way to his heart. He wished that he had kept his walls up, he wished that he could have used some bubble wrap and wrapped up his heart so that he could be patched up.

Because now he was truly broken. Fully and utterly broken and there was only one person that could mend him. And that person didn't even realise he existed. Like, he knew that he existed, but never considered him in that way. Ever. And Julian knew that he never would.

Logan only chased pretty boys and when he got bored, he would move on to the next pretty boy. Julian didn't want to be another pretty boy in a long line. He wanted to be Logan's one. Because he certainly was Julian's. One, that is.

The sad thing was, that Logan had no idea that he was affecting Julian in this way. So he continued to pursue pretty boys, Julian continued to pine, and Derek, Klaine, Rane, Wevid, Chustin and the Tweedles continued to wish they would make out already.

Derek because he was sick of being stuck in the middle, Klaine and Rane because Julian was their sorta-kinda-maybe friend and they hated seeing him upset (also Blaine cared more about Logan than he himself was aware of), Wevid because they were pretty big Julian fanboys (not as big as Adam *shudder* though) and wanted him to be happy with the prefect, Chustin because they noticed that their fellow prefect wasn't as happy chasing his boy toys as he normally was and although they were obligated to hate him (Charlie because he was a Windsor, Justin because his boyfriend did) they were concerned and the Tweedles because they knew Logan better than most and knew that the only perfect person for Logan was Julian and the sooner they got together the sooner they would be happy.

(Also the sooner they got together, the sooner there would be a couple to fight with Klaine over the title of the Most Cavity Inducing Couple. Because even though the two Stuarts gave the impression that they were tough, everyone knew they were big fluffy marshmellows)

So Kurt and the Tweedles nagged Julian until he agreed (grudgingly) to express his feelings through (what else?) song.

Julian had the perfect song in mind

* * *

><p>He sat at the piano, fingers resting lightly on the keys, breathing erratic and eyes closed, as if trying to gather up the strength to play the song. He opened his eyes, breathed in one more time, and began to play.<p>

As he played the intro, he felt the rest of the world slowly disappear. It was just him, the piano and his emotions. He opened his mouth.

_"I wish I could bubble wrap my heart,_

_In case I fall and break apart,_

_I'm not God, I can't change the stars,_

_And I don't know if there's life on Mars,_

_But I know you're hurt,_

_People that you love and those who care for you,_

_I want nothing to do with the things you're going through."_

He knew that Logan lashed out and hurt people - Blaine came to his mind - but he loved him nonetheless. But he knew that if he distanced himself, had nothing to do with Logan, returned to Hollywood and returned to 'normal life', he wouldn't hurt as much.

_"This is the last time,_

_I give up this heart of mine,_

_I'm telling you that I'm_

_A broken man who's finally realised._

_You're standing in moonlight,_

_But you're black on the inside,_

_Who do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye."_

And even though Logan acted all dapper and superior, he was a monster. Granted, a very lovable monster, but a monster nonetheless. Because every time Logan flirted with some other guy, he hurt Julian. And Julian hated that Logan could hurt him this much. He hated being hurt. He was only human.

_"I'm a little dazed and confused,_

_Life's a bitch and so are you._

_All my days have turned into nights,_

_'Cause living without, without, without you in my life._

_And you wrote the book on how to be a liar,_

_And lose all your friends,_

_Did I mean nothing at all?_

_Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?"_

Logan certainly did write the book on how to lose all your friends, Julian could feel he and Logan slipping further away from each other every day. He didn't know if he could last much longer around Logan. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope any longer living without him.

Julian sometimes wished that he would be a ghost that had been in Logan's bed. It would have been better than not being noticed at all, right?

_"'Cause this is the last time,_

_I give up this heart of mine,_

_I'm telling you that I'm_

_A broken man who's finally realised._

_You're standing in moonlight,_

_But you're black on the inside,_

_Who do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye."_

_"Yeah!_

_Turn on the radio honey,_

_'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!_

_This one I dedicate._

_Whoa oh!_

_Don't get all emotional baby,_

_You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!"_

Julian hated that they couldn't communicate like normal friends, that they had to yell and throw things and run away in order to get any idea into each other's heads. He sometimes wished that they could have a normal friendship. But sometimes he liked the twisted, strange friendship they shared.

_"This is the last time,_

_I give up this heart of mine,_

_I'm telling you that I'm_

_A broken man who's finally realised..."_

_"This is the last time,_

_I give up this heart of mine,_

_I'm telling you that I'm_

_A broken man who's finally realised._

_You're standing in moonlight,_

_But you're black on the inside,_

_Who do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye."_

As Julian sang this line, he thought about how he could just leave Dalton forever and say goodbye to his heartache. But deep in the last remaining shards of his heart, he knew that he would never last and would always come running back.

_"This is goodbye."_

The last note echoed and faded into silence. Julian quickly wiped his eyes and put his masks back into place.

* * *

><p>Across the other side of campus, John Logan Wright III wondered why his heart felt so heavy, so broken, so hurt.<p> 


End file.
